uchu_sentai_kyurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Shou Ronbou
is a Rebellion leader and the commander of Kyurangers from the Ryu System. He becomes the tenth member & the "sixth ranger" of the team, Ryu Commander.This toy, Ryu Commander's morpher, is the same staff Shou is holding in the infobox photo. Character History Boarding the ORION, Shou Ronbou was introduced by Raptor 283 to the seven Kyurangers. Making his eccentric nature apparent to everyone present while dropping off a pile of auxiliary Kyutamas, Shou gave the team the mission of stopping Jark Matter from destroying the planet Needle through the deprivation of its Planet Jume. While Raptor was concerned with the threat of Stinger, Shou Ronbou was preoccupied with thinking of an okay phrase, eventually coining the term OKyu. Shou next sent the Kyurangers to Earth, a planet strangely containing numerous Moraimarz. Introducing the Kyulette, which would randomly select an away team of five in order to conserve Kyu Energy, Shou sent Raptor with them to buy some peaches while Balance and Naga Rei were left behind on the ORION to work on equipment under him. Raptor's trip to Earth would ultimately lead to her realizing her dream of fighting Jark Matter as she awakened her Kyutama and became Washi Pink, helping in taking down the first Daikaan of Earth. Shou denied Naga's suspicion that he knew Raptor was destined to become a Kyuranger. Other Events Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality He tries to give off the persona of being the "Strongest Ever", but his real character is like an old man. Even in the worst of times, he keeps a proper tone, but who is he really?!http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=5331828&postcount=4660 Shou has a habit of missing the point in front of him to figure out how to word things right. For example, when most of the team was affected by Stinger's toxin, Shou wanted to know what to use to respond to the Kyurangers instead of "Roger." Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Ryu Commander Arsenal *Kyutama **Ryu Kyutama *Ryu Buckle http://www.heroshock.com/?p=26949 *Ryutsueder Mecha *Ryu Voyager Appearances: Kyuranger Episode TBA Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Shou Ronbou is voiced by who previously voiced as the in . Notes *His name is a pun of . *While he is , Shou Ronbou is the first Sentai Ranger to do so. *Of the 88 constellations, Ryu Commander represents the constellation , "The Dragon". *Even though there are already nine rangers on the core-team, he's counted as the equivalent of a Sixth Ranger joining the team later. **As such, he is the first Purple "Sixth" Ranger. *Shou Ronbou is also the first sixth ranger to be themed after a dragon ever since Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger. **He is the first Sentai Sixth Ranger to be the team's mentor since Magiranger's Heavenly Saint Sungel. **He is also similar to Doggie Kruger from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and Wise God Torin from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger due to animal mentor becoming a Ranger. Appearances }} See Also *''to be added'' References